Search For The Sword Shards
by Legendoffun
Summary: One night, a group of mischievous trainee knights decided to go to the Sacred Grove. Plans don't go as they had hoped and they end up traveling the world with Link and an unexpected companion...
1. The Trainees' Secret

****This is a fanfiction I am really excited to get started on! I hope you enjoy! No ones point of view will be used, that way it won't cause confusion, and be harder to write, especially when I already have an idea. This happens a year after the game Skyward Sword, with a much different plot than focusing on Zelda and Link for a chance. In fact, you will hear more of the trainees later...  
><strong>**

****P.S. I never did own Legend of Zelda, but I own Foran, Gavin, Sage, Du, Kai, Ty and Kalo. That's all (well, I did make the idea... so...)****

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

One dark and dreary night a couple of mischievous trainee knights, Foran, Gavin, Sage, Deuce and Kai decided to go to Faron Woods, the Sacred Grove in particular, what evil scheme are they trying to pull, I don't know...let's go "read" out.

* * *

><p>Foran, the leader of the group, was pacing, when he saw Professor Horwell walk out of his room at Hyrule Academy*. He smirked, now he could go. When Horwell was closing the door, Foran slipped a small rock in between the door so that he could get in, since Horwell is known for keeping his door locked, Horwell turned the key, thinking that it was locked and then went down the hall just trying to feed the devilish cat Mia. Foran then watched as he was out of sight and swiftly grabbed the rock and opened the door to Horwell's room.<p>

_Where is it? _Foran thought, a look of despair beginning to slowly show, _please tell me Horwell didn't take it._ He frantically searched around, fearing the worst.

But to his relief, it was there. Foran sighed, not knowing that he was even holding any breath. He got in trouble one day because he was _supposedly _to close to the goddess Hylia (Zelda), and that's how he saw Horwell put away a shiny green key. He had asked Gavin if he knew what the key was, and Gavin, being the bookworm he is, told him it was the key to the academy's armory room. And that's exactly where Foran wanted to go. To the armory room. Once in there, Foran's plan could begin. Looking out the room making sure no one saw him, or was coming, he grabbed the key and put it in his front pocket. Smirking, Foran left the room, shut the door, and quickly ran down the hallway.

"Foran, did you get _it _bud?" Sage asked, raising an eyebrow, "I saw Horwell head outside. Your plan about distracting him with Mia worked."

"Of course it did." Foran said, his face gleaming with pride, "but it was Gavin who gave us the plans for it. Go thank him after your done praising me."

Sage shook his head.

_He hasn't changed... _Sage thought to himself_  
><em>

"Well, I'll go tell Du (Deuce) and Kai the result. You better not tell anyone."

"By the way, where are we going tonight?" Sage said, lowering his voice into a whisper.

"I'll tell you before dinner. You better not be busy, you know what'll happen if the teachers find out, or worse...if _Link _finds out. He'll definitely feed us to the moblins."

Sage shook his head.

"I hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

><p>"Well look's like it's the old stew and bread dinner..." Du groaned<p>

Kai laughed, "at least we are being fed. Some of the scouts are probably having worse dinner than this."

Du shook his head, "I'm pretty sure a new meal is better than an old one." He ran a hand through his reddish black hair and huffed, "I wish they would give us something different."

"Well, deal with it Du." A voice interrupted

Gavin walked up to the boys his wild reddish-brown hair standing up, and his green eyes glancing quickly at Kai, then to his twin Deuce.

Duece huffed, rolling his blue eyes, "I'm just saying..."

Sage had just came from his room and had greeted the boys. He flashed a sparkly smile and waved to get their attention as he ran up. His blonde hair and hazel with a tint of orange eyes were flashing with excitement.

"You heard that he got _it_ right?" Sage said, giving a high-five to Gavin and bro hugging Du.

"Have you seen Foran?" Du asked

"Foran, actually I haven't seen him since my last class." Gavin replied

"Speaking of Foran, where is he?" Sage said, looking about, "it's before dinner."

"I'm here, I'm here." Foran said, rushing up to the group, his brown hair covered in sweat and his green eyes rolling, "why are you so impatient?"

"Du's just worried about you, that's all." Kai said

The group now united, they walked into the dinner hall to eat. Kai and Sage were on the right, while Gavin and Deuce were on the left. Foran was in the middle. They stopped right out the dining hall.

"OK Foran, where are we going tonight?" Sage asked in a hurried whisper

"We are going to Faron Woods."

"Why there? That place is probably still crawling with monsters!" Kai whispered

"I've got a plan for that." Gavin said to Kai

"Well, are you sure it'll work?" Du said to Gavin

In the middle of their whispers, they hadn't noticed that Horwell walked up to the boys from behind them.

"What'll work?" He asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously

"Our surprise project." Gavin answered

Kai glanced at Du, who glanced at Sage, who glanced at Foran, who looked at Gavin.

"Wait... I almost forgot we were supposed to do that." Foran lied, playing along.

"Du, why didn't you tell me?" Kai said, glancing at Horwell.

Du put his hands up, "no one told me!"

Sage snickered.

Rushing into the dining hall, they quickly claimed a table.

Horwell shook his head, _they haven't really changed haven't they..._

"Well, I'd recommend you five hurry up and eat before the meals over, because tonight we are going to have dessert."

All five of their faces brightened. They all high-five.

"All right!" They chorused.

Foran and Du held down the fort at the table as Kai, Gavin and Sage went to fix their plates. When they were done, Foran and Du went. As they fixed their plates, Kalo and Ty budged in front of them.

"Hey!" Du said, "you just cut!"

"You expect us to wait behind you two slow pokes?" Ty asked, laughing

"But it's the speed of the one in front of the line! It's not our fault!" Foran said angrily

"Well, you better deal with that, because I'm going to beat you in the sword practice, and I'll graduate _waay _before you can even say "wow"." Ty said

" 'Wow'." Foran said, rolling his eyes, "wow, you haven't graduated!"

Ty scoffed.

"Well, you know we'll graduate before you will. This is our second year, and this is your first." Kalo said, looking down on them by two inches.

Now it was Du's time to scoff, "as if."

"Actually, we can prove we can beat you. Because, me and Ty are going to get the -"

"Shut up!" Ty ordered, "you can't tell them that."

"Tell us what?" Du asked, "are you afraid Horwell will catch you?"

"I'm afraid, that isn't so. It'll be you who will get caught." Ty smirked, and Kalo laughed.

"Whatever, if you can even escape the building."

"We have more experience than you." Ty said

"So?" Foran said

"Those secret passages, you should thank us for them." Kalo said

"You didn't make them!"

"Actually, I did." Ty said, smiling at Du's angry expression. "And you used them."

During their argument, they hadn't noticed that they were holding up the line.

"Move it!"

"I want to eat dinner!"

"I want my second serving."

"It's Du and Foran's fault, they pushed us and started the fight." Ty replied to the angry crowd, and walked along to fix their plates. Du and Foran growled, before continuing. When they finally sat down, Gavin looked angry.

"Du, can't you just ignore them for once?"

"But they have valuable information. They are after something strong and powerful!"

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be? Because I'm locking the armory after we get our weapons." Foran said

Kai stuffed his mouth with food, avoiding the conversation. "All I know is that I'm starving. I missed lunch just trying to catch Mia."

After dinner, and after the desert of bloom-berry pie, the boys made their move. Making sure no one was following them, they ran towards the armory room. Once at the door, Foran produced the key from his front pocket and opened it.

Gavin and Kai took spears, while Du, Foran and Sage took swords. They quickly ran out and locked the door behind them before going out into the dark night...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's an interesting start, other characters will be introduced in the second chapter. I only plan on updating this once every two weeks until I finish Hyrulian High. So, don't be mad and please review. I think I did a really good job with the starting chapter. Please review, follow, favorite, and tell your friends.<br>**


	2. We Have a Small Problem

**Hello everybody and welcome back to SFTSS, I hope you've enjoyed your time reading my other stories. Also, just a note, they are on the surface. There will be several twists to make the story make sense. Shall we begin?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<br>_

We previously left our trainees at dinner. Now it seems that they are about to head out. I wonder what's going to happen?

* * *

><p>Foran, Gavin, Kai, Du and Sage waited 'til dessert was over before sneaking out. Du was pretty upset he didn't get seconds of dessert, but it couldn't be helped if they wanted to do what they wanted that night. The five unlocked the armory and each took their desired weapons. Gavin and Kai took spears, Sage took a shield and axe, while Du and Foran took swords. After creeping out, they locked the armory and hurried off into the cold night of the Surface. Gavin took out his lantern and stood beside Foran, who was busy enough holding the map.<p>

"There, that's where we're going."

"And how do you think we'll get in there?"

"We aren't going to pull _it _out. So no biggy, we'll just look at it." Foran replied. "The greatest weapon of all time."

They spoke for a bit more, before continuing through the dark village until the came to the gate. This was one of the hard parts. They either had to squeeze through (which wasn't easy with the armor on), or climb over, which would be twice as noisy. Gavin came up with the solution by taking off everyone's armor, letting one person squeeze in first, then the armor, then the rest would come and put everything back on. It wasn't very easy, especially with the watchmen on duty this night.

Du shivered as the cold wind swept through his cloth shirt and chilled him to the bone. He was freezing. He actually couldn't wait until they were done and back in bed. Unfortunately, they didn't know what was going to happen. The five occasionally hid behind trees as the watchmen walked about. One of them, was Link.

Link was doing his round when he heard something rustle in the bushes. He pushed through, only to see a bird flutter off. It was nothing. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. He _knew _something was going to happen. Just by how edgy some of the knights were, there was some big stunt about to be pulled off. Or big consequences.

The trainees crept through the thicket surrounding Faron Woods before slipping past a few watchmen and hustling to the next rally point. When they were almost at the last one, to their dismay, eight watchmen stood. They all carried lanterns, swords, shields and heavy armor. There was no way they were going to get through.

"Now what. We didn't expect this." Du said

"Well, what do you expect, free tours to the place?" Gavin asked, squinting through the dark

"Well...no." Du replied

"Then deal with it." Gavin said, glaring at Du. "Here's the plan."

Gavin drew figures in the dirt with the light of the lantern.

"I'm going to lure a few of the guards, and so will Sage. Foran, Du and Kai will go inside and hide in there, you guys will have to get in without the lantern though. Sage will meet up with me, and then we'll group together inside." Gavin said

"What are we going to do when they follow us again?" Sage asked

"We'll meet together and rendezvous back here for a few seconds, then go inside." Gavin said. "Time to put this plan into action."

Foran, Du and Kai stood at the edge of the brush they were hiding in and waited. Gavin took the lantern, careful to not show himself. He led Sage not far from the entrance and made some sort of monster sound. All the guards perked up, but only a few came.

"I think it's a bunch of moblins. We'll take care of it." The guards said

"If you don't come back in a bit, I'll send a few to help." A few others joined in

So four went out after Sage and Gavin. A few seconds later, three more went. The last guard got nervous, and went after the rest. Then, Foran, Du and Kai rushed into action. Looking around, they rushed to the entrance and climbed over the gate, working on the lock so Gavin and Sage could get in. But since it wouldn't budge, they hid behind a couple of barrels that was on the other side of the locked gate. Later, Sage and Gavin came, huffing and puffing.

"It was harder...*gasp*... to elude them than I thought." Gavin said, "but let's go anyway."

The boys silently crept around the dark area and used their hands to feel their way. They knew it would be too dangerous to turn on the lantern, which would definitely attract some unwanted attention. Foran led the group until they came to a dimly light room.

"Guys, there are words right here. It's some sort of ancient text." Gavin said

"What's it say?" Kai asked

"I'll try to decipher it. I think it's ancient Hylian. Hmm..." Gavin looked at it. There was several drawings, some of them he recognized. Like the one with the man and a sword giving off light. That represented the hero. Then there was one with a clock. That probably represented 'time'. The rest he couldn't figure out. But whatever it was, it said something about the 'hero' and 'time'. Then something hit him like a nut.

"I think it has something to do with what Owlan had to say about in Ancient History class. He always thought that no one was supposed to touch the sacred blade besides the sages, goddesses, past and future heroes. And that no one was to do anything to it, or great evil will -"

"Blah, blah, great evil. There's no spell on the blade. There's nothing to that. It's just some story said to scare people from admiring the _goddess sword_, or _master sword_, whichever one you like best." Du interrupted. "We came this far, let's at least get to touch it."

"No touching!" Sage scolded

"Why not? Because you're scared of that writing."

"I..I...I'm not scared." Sage defended.

"Then come on."

"I really think we shouldn't." Kai said

"Well, that's two against two. Foran, you have the winning vote."

Foran looked back and forth at the boys. They waited patiently (at least some of them did) for the answer. Foran sighed.

"We came this far. And I think...we should just go in. But we shouldn't touch it."

None of them observed a pair of pink eyes watching from the shadows. Though nothing could touch the master sword but beings of light, the barrier opened a bit and let in the people. That means, while the barrier opens, anything could get inside.

"Then it's decided. We are going in." Du said

"Shh!" Kai scolded

Du huffed, before following Foran into the chamber. Vines surrounded the area, adorning the walls of the area. Light streamed in from above, hitting the master sword, making it look incredible. They boys gasped in awe, admiring the room from top to bottom. Foran and the boys walked over to the sword admiring it.

"Wow. That thing looks...just...wow..."

"I know. I guarantee if I held that weapon, I'd beat everyone in class." Kai spoke

"But if I held it, I would beat you." Foran bragged

"It would look better in my hands." Gavin said

"I think I would be better than all of you guys combined." Sage said

But Du didn't do anything. He stared at it, just begging to touch it. But his mind wasn't the same. The thing in the shadow smiled, blowing some purple dust on Du from above. His eyes turned pinkish-purple, and he took a step towards it.

"Du, what do you think you're doing?" Foran said, looking at Du.

"Deuce! What do you think you're doing?!" Kai said, getting alarmed as Du placed his hands on it. He began yanking on it.

"Du, don't you touch it! You don't know what you're doing!" Sage said

The boys' voice got gradually louder, and they rushed over to Du, yanking on him. But he seemed to gain more strength than normal, and continued walking.

"Du, stop!" Gavin shouted

They yanked harder on Du, who had his hands on the blade, and began trying to pull it out.

"Would you stop!" Foran shouted at Du

"What's wrong with you?"

The blade let out a squeak, and a small crack could be seen. The figure in the shadows smirked. Now was their change. They stepped out of the shadows, and threw a black blast at the sword. The blade glowed a dark purple.

"What was that?" They said, all being pushed back

"Finally. After all these years I waited to get in." The figure said, walking towards the blade

"Who are you?" Du said, snapping out of his trance.

"You'll know later."

He/She threw some more magic blasts at the blade, it growing darker and darker.

"Hey!"

The five and the mysterious figure turned their head. The boys turned pale. The figure gasped.

Sword and shield in hand, at the door stood a...cross Link.

"WE'RE DEAD! I TOLD YOU IDIOTS! NOW WE'LL BE FED TO THE MOBLINS!" Kai screamed at Foran, clearly panicking at the sight of Link

"Would you shut up!" Foran shouted back.

Link charged at the figure, who only smiled and moved out the way gracefully. "You should really thank those **fools** for letting me in. Now if you'll excuse me." And they disappeared

They all looked at the master sword, it shining brightly, before a light beam shot to the sky.

"You guys are soo dead..." Link growled, before everyone was knocked out by a blast of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who was that? And what just happened? What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out soon in a bit. I must say I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and if you did to, leave a favorite, follow or review :) Thanks Yoru95 for your awesome review. I'll also reply to that.<br>**

**Yoru95 - I'm glad you liked it. I'm trying to make this my best yet, since there will be the combination of better action and adventure. I hope you enjoyed.  
><strong>

**Also for SkyKly, who replied on deviantart.**

**SkyKly - Thanks :) I am trying to make this my best yet. I'm glad you think my writing has improved, I can tell a thing :P I'm glad you love the names, I got some help from a special friend ;) and I'm glad you think it (the last chapter) was incredible! And now you can enjoy this chapter (or you already did, unless you just skipped to here...)!**


	3. Escape

**OK. I've been lazy haven't I. But I'm sorry. Just so you know, this story takes a lot of effort to think of, write and send out. And since school begun, I've been so busy trying to get each day done, that I've neglected my stories! But before you "le gasp or gasp" I'm here to give you, another chapter. Chapter 3 of...The Search for the Sword Shards! Woo hoo. But, I'll just answer the review I have.  
><strong>

**Yoru95 - **_I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad you're looking forward to it!**  
><strong>_

**Anyway I'm glad to get that over. So in this chapter I'm revealing the gender and name of our attacker. So I'll begin.**

* * *

><p>As the energy blast knocked out our hero and trainee, the mysterious spell caster smirked. He cackled slowly and ended with a cough.<p>

"That was much to easy. And I thought I would have to deal with the hero himself, when all I had to deal with was a bunch of measly whelps and a dressed up boy. There is nothing stopping me from gaining ultimate power. And I still have use for them, now that I think about it. Take them to my outpost." The spell caster said, before flying off.

A couple of figures in the shadows moved to the group and took each body and flew after the spell caster until they were out of the cave and away from the settlement. After hours of flying, the beings landed by a small castle and followed their master until they came to a throne room.

"Take them to the dungeon, and make sure the blue one doesn't escape. I need her for the ritual. And make sure the green one doesn't get in the way." He said, taking off his hood. It revealed a pale young man with dark blue hair and red eyes. He wore a small gem of green and a dark green and black suit and a light green cape. The tips of his hair was slightly colored green.

As his minions carried the humans to the so-called dungeon, the man began to brood. He thought over his plans and thought more deeply about the hero.

_If he gets in the way, there'll be no way I'll be able to defeat the goddess and make this land mine... I've waited so long, in fact, I've been waiting since the war to get my hands on such power. And all I needed was that disgusting, creepy man, but he happened to slip through my grasp. I had waited so long, and now I have to put it off until I can find him. Then I'll enter the sacred realm and drain as much power from Ganondorf, before coming back and defeating Hylia. If only they hadn't let him slip out of my grasp, I would have had indefinite power now..._

* * *

><p>Down in the prisons, the monsters flung the boys in one cell, while locking the girl in the other. They left and locked the door. The shape of everyone was worse after the flight. The young trainees were scratched and Link had a couple of wounds. The girl was the best fairing. She wore a dark purple and light blue dress, and a dark blue and light purple sash. Her short, sapphire hair hung loose and was messy. The chains around her wrists bound her to the cell. She moaned softly before her eyes opened.<p>

_Where am I...? Where is this place._

She groaned as a sharp pain came from her wrists. She tried to clear her head, but it was just a mist. She couldn't remember what had happened. She examined the cell, only spotting a bench and a medium rag for a blanket. On the floor was dust and mice roamed the room, squeaking in surprise when she moved. She stood up and gently wobbled over to the bench for support. After a few shallow breaths, she crept to the cell bars and looked out. Next to hers was a cell that held six boys in fetters. She suddenly noticed that someone was coming down the stairs.

"Who are you?" She asked, turning her neck to the new arrival.

"I am Lord Farlamon. I see you have finally awaken. And don't worry about those, I'll deal with them shortly after we're done."

For a strange reason, she felt that she had to help them.

"What? What are you going to do to them!"

"I'll end their misery... but there's nothing more you need to hear. I just need you to be a good girl and follow my orders. Of course, if you dare try to escape, I'm ending them all. If you would like them to live, I expect perfect obedience." Farlamon laid a hand on her cheek and smiled.

She moved and batted his hand away.

"Nuh uh... unless you want you're friends in deeper trouble..."

She turned her head away, her eyes glaring straight at the floor.

"Now _Fi_, you should be happy. You're human now, or whatever those pointy eared worms are..."

"Fi?"

"Oh, I may have miscalculated that... but anyways, you're Fi, that 'goddess sword'. But not anymore, since I have the Fragment of Wisdom, I just need power to be complete. Even though this drains all your power, you'll get over it."

At this, he left, trailing his green cape up the stairs and just before the door shut, he whispered,

"I'll be watching lovely..."

And then there was a loud bang, assuring Fi that she was the only one down there awake. That was, until she heard a loud groan. She looked through the bars of her cell, and noticed that the young man in green began to move. But then he realized he was stuck, and was helpless. _Great, _I thought, _I'll never get out like this._

The boy in green shook his head and looked about. He seemed to notice me and he spoke.

"Who are you?"

"M-me...? I-I-I'm Fi." She said in a small voice.

"Fi? Sounds familiar, I'm Link." He replied.

Link. The words seemed to echo throughout the dungeon. Link. It seemed familiar... strangely familiar.

"Do I know you?" Fi questioned Link.

"I don't know, you tell me." Link replied, surveying the room.

At this moment, the other boys started to wake up. They each squirmed and attempted to get out of the fetters, but that only ended up in a human knot, which they had to untie one by one.

"Where are we Link?" Kai asked, looking about their cell. He saw me and asked, "who are you? an inhabitant of this place?"

"N-no... I don't know what you mean. I've never been here before."

The boys continued to chat, while Fi tried to think of a way to get out. Then she smirked. In the other cell was a hairpin. All she would need was that pick, and then her hands would be free. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to use some sort of magic to levitate the pick to her cell, but it didn't work. Then she remembered Farlamon's words.

_Since I have the Fragment of Wisdom... that drains all your power, you're useless without it..._

Fi hadn't noticed the minions coming downstairs with trays of food. They immediately noticed that everyone else was awake, as one quickly hissed before leaving its tray on a nearby table. At this point, Link seemed to squirm uneasily. He seemed to be fiddling with something on Foran, for the boys were suddenly quiet. A small 'aha' left Link's mouth before a quick view of the hairpin Fi so desperately wanted was slipped underneath his boot. The minion had taken no notice at all, but began serving the food to each person. The boys were given (from the looks of it) stale bread and soup, with some strange juice, while Fi was given a salad with bits of meat and bread, along with a bottle of water.

"Dinner's served..." It whispered, before leaving the dungeon and flying up the stairs in a jiff.

"So... we've been missing for a whole day." Gavin said, "that's enough for them to start looking for us, _**and **_get in trouble." At this, Gavin glared at Du and Foran.

"It's not my fault!" They chorused.

"Uhm, duh, it is your fault. Du started this mess, and Foran thought of this lousy idea!" Sage replied, fuming with anger, "and now we are in fetters, with the man who might kill us, with a dude who _will _kill us! It's perfect!"

"I won't kill you." Link said frowning, and looking down at the arguing boys, "but I might if you don't keep quiet. I got a plan.."

Link pulled out the hairpin and began fiddling it in his lock before he got his hands and head free. Then he got the rest of the boys out. He proceeded to try the door, but there was no lock. It was closed by a magic spell.

"We'll never get out like this. I don't know any magic. If only I had my sword..." Link looked downcast and deeply upset.

"I got another idea. Why don't we get Sage through the gates so he can free that girl. Whatever that man wanted with her, she must be locked in a magic-resistant cage, so he can't use magic on it either. Then Sage will use the lock pick to open her cage, and then she can get us out with her abilities!"

"One problem with your plan," Fi interrupted, "I don't have any power. I need to get that fragment shard that Farlamon has."

"Farlamon, who's that?" Kai questioned.

"He's the guy who has us in these cells."

"But we have to find a way out of here, if we don't, we're done for!" Du whispered harshly.

"We'll get out, I promise." Fi replied, closing her eyes again.

"The one thing we can do is get out now, since we already partly free." Link said, mainly to the boys.

Sage slipped through the bars and took the lock pick from Link before attempting to unlock Fi's cell. To his surprise, he was electrified, startling him which produced a very loud yelp. He dropped to the floor paralyzed and frightened. Down the steps the a couple monsters came, surrounding Sage and watching the prisoners.

"So you thought you could escape my grasp. Not this time. I've waited so long for maximum power, I don't have time for another one of you to slip through my hands and escape. I already had enough problems with him." Lord Farlamon stated, "I told you Fi, you're powerless, and for defying my orders, I'll just end one of those rascals." He began walking away, and when he was barely in ear-shot, he said, "oh, why don't you kill him for me. That would help..."

At this, the monsters hissed and circled Sage, who was still paralyzed. But it seemed to start to wear off, as Sage wiggled his body a little, and then rolled when one of the monsters charged at him. Sage dove underneath the table with a tray of food, quickly stuffing his mouth, before using the tray as a shield and knocking leaping monsters out of his way.

"Make way!" Sage shouted, knocking two of the creatures into a table, injuring them. He leapt on top of another before flipping onto the ground, in three minutes flat he had successfully knocked out the creatures. Sage rushed over to another table and took out Link's sword, and then slicing their cell open. The boys jumped through, and Link took his sword from Sage.

"Each of you take a weapon of mine so you can protect yourself." Link said.

So Foran took the boomerang, Kai took the Gust Bellow, Du was given the Spreadshot (Slingshot), Sage was given the Bow, and Gavin was given the bombs.

"You better be careful with those, they're _mine_." Link said, looking mainly at Du.

"You guys go and escape, it'll make it easier for you." Fi said, looking down.

"We don't leave anyone behind." Link said, tossing Fi the lock pick for her hands. Fi unlocked the chains, but she was still stuck. Fi backed up against the wall as Gavin rolled a bomb towards the cell. It blew up, bending the bars away, leaving a big gaping hole. Fi jumped through.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Gavin and Link said in unison. Link led the way up the stairs and cracked it open. The upper hallways were dark and musty. Du gasped at the sudden change of air. The reason was because it was thick and very hard to breathe through. Link led the group as far as we could without light before he lighted his lantern and crept along until they came to a wide, open room. It was lit by a single candle in the middle of the room. As soon as the group entered, the candle went out, and the gates locked their exit from behind them. The other entrance/exit had a bunch of monsters rushing in.

"They know we're out. Come on."

"What should we do?" Du asked.

"We fight.." Fi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the rest of the chapter. For those who like this story and didn't bother to review for the other chapters, please do, because that means a lot to me (and mostly every single writer on ), after all, what better way to say you love it! I like favorites and follows, but a review means more than any of them joined. After all, a faithful review helps make a beautiful story (that's something I made up..). So thanks for reading, I'm glad you even bothered to read my author's note!<br>**


End file.
